


The Adventures of Padfoot

by Reader_Writer95



Series: Jily Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, James is running out of patience, Lily is oblivious, Sirius is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_Writer95/pseuds/Reader_Writer95
Summary: James and Lily are out on a date in Hogsmeade when a stray dog causes James to wish he'd kept is best mate on a leash.





	The Adventures of Padfoot

“I honestly can’t see how you can spend a whole _two_ hours in there!”

“How can I _not_?”

“You’ve been there a hundred times this year already!” Lily exclaimed, “Surely they haven’t got anything _that_ new!”

James just shook his head.

You have no appreciation for the fine arts Lily.”

“If that’s what you consider ‘fine arts’.” Lily muttered.

“Sorry love? Didn’t hear you.”

“Oh! I said how can a mere _mortal_ like myself ever compare to the _great_ James Potter’s vast mastery of the _finest_ of arts!” Lily replied in an admiringly breathless voice.

“Now, now,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders, “Don’t be too hard on yourself! Even someone like you can be as good as me.”

Lily paused, raising an eyebrow at him.

“‘Someone like me’?”

Her tone was calm, but James knew better.

“What do you mean by that?”

_Well,_ he thought, _better start digging._

“I just meant that a girl- no! not a girl because girls can do it too!” _foot,_ “But someone who sticks to the rules. Not that you’re a stick in the mud!” _Meet mouth._

Lily merely hummed, pursing her lips. He wasn’t sure if she was angry or trying not to laugh.

He hoped it was the latter.

Suddenly her eyes lit up and Lily rushed past James, squealing.

“A puppy!” she cooed at the, very clearly, not-puppy, “Oh, who’s a good boy? You! Yes you are!”

No he wasn’t. He was most definitely _not_ a good boy, but a very _bad_ Sirius.

James wanted to groan.

“Aren’t you a handsome boy!” Lily said, now scratching the shaggy black dogs back as he wagged his tail.

“He looks like a mangy stray,” James said, “I wouldn’t get to close Lily. Who knows what sort of diseases he’s picked up from the gutter”

That earned him a glare from the dog.

James glared right back.

“What are you talking about James?” Lily asked, looking up at him, “He looks well cared for. Probably just broke out of his yard.”

“Oh look! There’s no collar, I guess we’ll just have to leave him here then! Say bye to the pretty lady doggy!”

“James what are you-oof!”

Sirius had tackled Lily to the ground and began licking her face.

“Oi!” James yelled, pulling the dog off her.

The dog then turned on him and began tugging at his jacket. One Sirius _knew_ James couldn't get replaced until summer.

“Geroff!”

“Don’t hurt him James!”

“He’s attacking me!”

He’s playing!

The dog stopped tugging on the jacket and trotted off to stand next to Lily who rubbed his ears again

“I wonder who you belong to.”

“He belongs in the pound!”

Lily shot him a glare.

“Do you know what the kill rate in those places are?” She hugged the dog close to her chest. “I could never put an animal there!”

James thought the dog was enjoying the hug a little too much.

“What are you going to do with it Lily?” He queried, “You can’t take him up to the castle dogs aren’t allowed.”

“Maybe Hagrid-”

“Already has a giant dog and a number of other terrifying pets I’m sure.”

“I don’t want to just leave him.” she frowned, thinking.

“Look,” James stepped closer to her, “I’m sure he’s just being a git to his owners,” the dog huffed, “Who are probably wanting him to get fixed or something, so he’s having a bit of fun before his tackle’s taken.”

James smirked at the dog who had frozen stock-still.

Suddenly, he bounded away from Lily and James and sped around the corner.

“Hey!” Lily called, “Come back!”

James sighed, “That’s a real shame.”

“I hope he gets home alright.” Lily said quietly.

“I’m sure he will,” he said, putting an arm around Lily, “Now, let’s head to The Three Broomsticks. I’m freezing!”

* * *

“Hey you two Lovebirds!”

Lily and James looked towards the voice where Sirius was waving them over from a booth in the pub. They made their way over and sat down opposite him.

“Pete and Remus are just getting drinks.” He said, “How was your date?”

James saw a smirk growing on his best mate’s face.

“It was lovely!” Lily answered, “We walked around for a bit, looked in some shops. James spent _forever_ in Zonko’s.”

“Which is justifiable.”

Remus and Peter had just returned with a mug of butterbeer for each of them.

“Not you too Remus!” She pleaded, “I thought you appreciated following the rules.”

“There’s nothing that says you can’t break the rules,” He said, casually, “Just that there are consequences if you get caught.”

“So does that explain why you lot always get caught?” she asked.

“They get caught,” Remus clarified,“Not me.”

“Hmm,” she pursed her lips, not able to completely disagree, “Oh, and we saw a dog.”

“What kind of dog?” Peter asked.

“Why have you three seen a dog walking around?” James  asked, looking directly at Sirius, “He was a big, black, shaggy mutt. Hideous thing really.”

“Hey!”

“What are you talking about James?” Lily asked, turning to him, “He wasn’t hideous at all.”

“Yeah! What are you talking about James?”

“Well, did you happen to see him Sirius?” Remus asked, a smile playing on his face.

“I believe Lily.”

“Thank you Sirius.”

“I’m sure he was a handsome devil.”

“Well, he owes me a new Jacket.”

“James, James James,” Sirius laughed, “You know dogs can’t go into shops and buy things!”

"If he wants to keep his bollocks he will."

"James!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Guys!  
> Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! Criticism is always welcome, especially the constructive stuff!
> 
> I'll update each week or so, so keep an eye out.
> 
> Next chapter: This Day Has Gone to the Dogs  
> Lily picks up a follower while out walking...


End file.
